This disclosure generally relates to wellbore casing evaluation. In particular, this disclosure relates to systems and methods for wellbore casing evaluation using stored defect response information.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from wellbores in subterranean formations located onshore or offshore. During operations, the condition of the wellbore casing may deteriorate with one or more defects appearing in the wellbore casing. The defects may be caused by corrosion or other factors, and such defects may make wellbore operations inefficient, may hinder production from the wellbore, or may damage the environment. Current methods of wellbore casing analysis may include casing removal, which may be both expensive and time consuming, particularly in offshore platforms.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to example embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.